sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Elf Wars
|forces1 =United States Armed Forces *United States Army *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy *United States Air Force Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives East Asia Federation Self-Defense Force *East Asia Federation Self-Defense Ground Force *East Asia Federation Air Self-Defense Force *East Asia Federation Maritime Self-Defense Force United Federation of China Armed Forces *United Federation of China Army *United Federation of China Air Force *United Federation of China Navy United States of Europe Armed Forces *European Army *European Air Force *European Navy United Korea Armed Forces *United Korea Army *United Korea Air Force Oceanic Federation Defense Force *Oceanic Federation Army *S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization **S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives |forces2 =Dr Isaak Weil's Mavericks Armed Forces *Dr Isaak Weil's Mavericks |casual1 = Large unspecified number of American soldiers Moderate to heavy casualties Maverick Hunter Axl Estimated 27 million humans and reploids |casual2 = Large unspecified number of Dr Isaak Weil's Mavericks |image = |caption = Above: Omega and army of Golems attack San Diego. Below: Badger Company tanks deployed in Afgahnistan.}}The Elf Wars is an extremely bloody series of battles that marked the closure of the Maverick Wars, one century prior to the events of the Mega Man Zero series. It is considered the worst war in history, and it was named for the exploitation of many Cyber-elves in the conflict. Although the Elf Wars lasted only three years, the casualties were extremely deep: approximately 45% of all Reploids and 30% of all humans were almost wiped out. The events of the Elf Wars are directly related to the storyline of the Zero games. Prelude After X used the Mother Elf to delete the Sigma Virus in 2096, the number of Mavericks decreased significantly. It was at this point that the human scientist Dr. Isaak Weil proposed Project Elpizo: a plan to control all Reploids by combining the Mother Elf's rewriting abilities with a Reploid created to be a perfect ruler. Although X opposed this operation and Dr. Isaak Weil's "philosophy of rule" with his own "philosophy of coexistence", a fear of a long-lasting war resulted in increasing support for Project Elpizo. To further his own secret agenda of a new world order with him as ruler, Dr. Isaak Weil instigated the Elf Wars by killing Axl, X's best friend and stealing the Mother Elf herself and corrupting her with a "curse" that turned her into the Dark Elf. Dr. Isaak Weil then created the Baby Elves, infant copies of the Dark Elf which he used to make Reploids turn Maverick and fight each other on a grand scale, plunging the world into chaos. With full support from the human government, Dr. Isaak Weil continued Project Elpizo and attempted to exert total control over all Reploids in the world by combining the Dark Elf with the Reploid Omega. Omega was constructed from the body of Zero (who was in stasis at the time) because Dr. Isaak Weil believed that a body immune to infection would be the perfect weapon to end the Maverick Wars. Climax Zero's brain (or soul) wasn't in his body, and he was given a new body to help in the fight against Isaak Weil. X continued to fight in the front lines against Mavericks and deleting the evil Baby Elves, until he was joined by Zero. Together, X and Zero worked to capture the Dark Elf and eventually used her power to turn the tide of the battle. When the war reached its final stretch, Dr. Isaak Weil unleashed the completed Omega in the battlefield, revealing his true ambitions to the world. Under Dr. Isaak Weil's orders, Omega, supported by an army of Golems, slaughtered countless humans and Reploids alike. After a long struggle, X and Zero defeated Omega with a Final Strike and Isaak Weil was stopped and apprehended by the U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force (on U.S. President's orders) right before he could combine Omega with the Dark Elf, putting an end to three years of devastating conflict. Epilogue Although Omega managed to survive the final battle, the "Devil Reploid" was sentenced to perpetual exile into deep space within the Forbidden Ark, whereas Dr. Isaak Weil was punished in a similar yet unprecedented manner by the American-NATO government: away from public eyes, the American officials modified Dr. Isaak Weil's old body, turning him into a cyborg encased in regenerative armor. Dr. Isaak Weil's memories were converted into program data so that he would never forget what he had done, and he was banished by the United States government to the Middle East for a high treason, doomed to suffer for eternity in the wastelands of the war. Even though Zero fought bravely in the wars, he feared that his presence would cause history to repeat itself and willingly returned to stasis. X moved on to create the city of Neo Arcadia in Iraq (named after the organization from the Elf Wars) to finally bring peace and stability to the survivors. All existing records of the Elf Wars and the crimes committed by Dr. Isaak Weil were eventually disposed of in locations such as the Sunken Library in order to protect the reputation of the government of the pro-human utopia. Over time, the people of Neo Arcadia would forget Dr. Isaak Weil and his sin, and X continued to govern Neo Arcadia until the day he was forced to sacrifice his own body to keep the Dark Elf sealed in Yggdrasil. Other Media Mega Man (Archie Comics) The Elf Wars appear briefly for one page in the 55th issue, as one of Dr. Light's visions of the future, showing X, Zero, Axl, and a Cyber-elf Dr. Light in combat against Omega and a horde of Golems, while a younger Dr. Weil and the Dark Elf watch from a nearby clifftop. Trivia * It was mentioned in the Rockman Zero Collection Timeline that many historians define the end of the Maverick Wars as the period when the number of Mavericks dropped significantly due to X’s use of the Mother Elf. However, there was no definite end to the conflict and this the latter period of the Maverick Wars came to be known as the Elf Wars. * Information in the Rockman Zero Collection Site revealed that X founded the organization of Neo Arcadia during the Elf Wars to provide protection for the humans, using his reputation to maintain order instead of exercising control by using the Dark Elf. These details were since removed from the site. Category:Mega Man Zero Category:2090s conflicts Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving Korea Category:Wars involving Japan Category:Wars involving China Category:Wars involving France Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Thailand Category:Wars involving Canada